Miluji tě, Lasičko
by JoseiKeitoLuluiCZ
Summary: To se stane, když si jistý blonďáček splete dveře? Shounen-ai


Nejsem vlastníkem postav, které zde vystupují, napsala jsem to pouze z rozmaru a neberu za to žádné peníze =P (Za tohle by ani nikdo nic nezaplatil) =D

Otevřely se dveře. Podrážděně jsem se podíval, kdo mi leze do pokoje. Nic jsem však neviděl, byla tma, jelikož byly dveře zase zavřené. Byly slyšet blížící se kroky. Ani jsem nestihl promluvit a už mi někdo zalez do postele. Zaraženě jsem civěl na blonďáka, který se mi uvelebil na posteli. Z jeho dlouhých vlasů asi spadla gumička, nebo si ji sám sundal. Vlasy mu padaly do obličeje a halily tak i velkou část jeho trupu. „Deidaro." promluvil jsem na blonďáčka v mé posteli. Žádná odezva. Protočil jsem panenky. „Deidaro." zvýšil jsem svůj hlas. Stále nic. „Deidaro!" Blonďáček se však jen převalil a přitiskl se na mě.

„Lasičko, miluji tě." zašeptal Deidara ze spaní.

„Lasičko?" podivil jsem se. Povzdechl jsem si, když se mi ho ani po několikátém pokusu nepodařilo probudit. Vzdal jsem jeho probouzení a pokusil se usnout. Ačkoli se blonďáček stále převaloval, mluvil ze spaní a šimral rozpuštěnými vlasy, usnout se mi nakonec podařilo.

Probudil mě řev, no spíš křik. Zamžoural jsem a uviděl Deidaru.

„C-co tu dě-dělám?" zajíkal se a přidržoval si mojí peřinu kolem sebe.

„Co řveš? Já ti nemůžu za to, že netrefíš do svýho pokoje. V noci jsi mi vlezl do pokoje a pak do postele. Když jsem se tě snažil probudit, tak ses na mě přitiskl. A nazval jsi mě ‚Lasičkou'" při poslední větě jsem se usmál. V tu chvíli byl opravdu roztomilý.

Deidara na mě chvíli zaraženě koukal. „Já-j-já, ale j-á jsem, cože? Asi ses přeslechl, určitě jsem nemluvil o lasičce."

„A o čem jsi teda mluvil?" Posadil jsem se a s úsměvem si Deidaru prohlížel.

„Nevím, ale proč bych sakra mluvil o lasičce?"

„Co já vím."

*Deiův Sen*

Deidara se beze slova otočil a vyšel směrem ke zdi.

„Ehm." odkašlal si, nejspíš aby upoutal mou pozornost.

„Co je?"

„Tak za prvý, mohl bys mi vrátit tu peřinu, a za druhý, jestli chceš ven z pokoje, tak jdeš blbě." uchechtl se.

Chvíli jsem rozhlížel, ale pak to vzdal a vrátil se k posteli. „Ku-"

„Tamtudy." ukázal ke dveřím a stáhl ze mě peřinu, kterou přes sebe okamžitě přehodil.

Ozval se můj krátký výkřik. „Sakra, co děláš?"

„Beru si, co mi patří. A jestli hodláš bejt hlučnej, tak vypadni."

Chvíli bylo ticho, ale to brzy nahradilo cvakání mých zubů. Otráveně znovu otevřel oči. Až teď si nejspíš všiml, že jsem polonahý. Otráveně se znovu posadil a stáhnul mě zpátky pod peřinu. To se však neobešlo bez dalšího výkřiku z mé strany. Chvíli musel mít chuť mě zase rychle vyhodit, vzhledem k mému chování. Stále jsem sebou házel a nadával mu a nemluvě o tom, jak jsem hrozně studil. Naštěstí jsem se po chvíli uklidnil.

„M-mohl bys mě pustit?" zakňoural jsem.

„Chováš se jak ženská, zřejmě je ti zima, ale já ještě nehodlám vstávat, takže ti tu peřinu prostě nedám. A teď buď ticho." Zavřel oči a snažil se usnout.

Zase jsem se začal vrtět.

„Deidaro!" Otevřel naštvaně oči. „Co sakra zas vyvádíš? Přest-" Držel mě až příliš u sebe, protože naše obličeje od sebe byly jen pár centimetrů. Trochu povolil stisk a já jsem se uklidnil. Netrvalo to dlouho a znovu usnul.

„I-Ita-chi, přestaň." kňoural jsem. Chvíli mu trvalo, než si všiml, co dělal ze spaní. Jednou rukou mě pevně držel, druhou rukou mě hladil po stehnu. Ústa měl přisátá zezadu na mém krku, který byl pokrytý rudými flíčky a kousanci. Jakmile si to uvědomil, pustil mě. Vyděšeně jsem se na něho podíval, po tváři mi stékala slza. Co to sakra vyváděl?

„Promiň, Deidaro, já nechtěl."

Chvíli jsem na něho zíral, tohle bylo poprvé, co jsem ho slyšel se omlouvat, dokonce jsem i pochyboval, že to slovo vůbec zná. Najednou mi začaly téct slzy.

„Dei-"

„Sklapni! Myslíš, že to, že jsi nechtěl, tě omlouvá?" ječel jsem na něj. „Pitomej Uchiho!" Spustily se mi z očí další proudy slz.

Ani jsem nezaregistroval, že by se také posadil, ale než jsem stačil pokračovat ve svých nadávkách a výčitkách, už mě objímal. „Promiň, Deidý" zašeptal mi přímo do ucha. „jak to můžu odčinit?"

Na chvíli jsem se uklidnil, jeho hlas zněl svůdně. „Pusť mě ty nadržený hovado!" zaječel jsem po chvilce ticha.

„Neřvi furt! Dělal jsem si srandu." Pustil mě.

Chvíli jsem se na něho díval a potom mu vlepil facku. Takže si ze mě dělal srandu?

„Dei-" Začal, ale já jsem ho umlčel polibkem. Chvíli jen nechápavě seděl, ale pak si mě přitáhl ještě blíž a polibek mi opětoval. Pomalu mě položil zpátky na postel. Chvíli jsem se mu snažil odporovat, ale pak jsem to vzdal.

„Lasičko, miluji tě." zašeptal jsem.

*Konec snu*

Deidara se z ničeho nic začervenal. Chvíli se rozhlížel po pokoji a pak se otočil na mě. „Kudy se dostanu ven?"

Protočil jsem panenky. „Tamtudy." ukázal jsem mu směr. Už-už jsem mu chtěl sebrat peřinu, ale než jsem to stihl, hodil ji po mě sám.

Než jsem usnul, uslyšel jsem ještě blonďáčkův hlas. „Už vím proč." Poté se ozvalo klapnutí dveří. Jeho slova jsem okamžitě vypustil a ponořil jsem se do spánku.


End file.
